seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The X Fights part 4
Xander smokes his cigar, and Justin is sitting down, chewing on a burrito. Xander sits down on the couch, with Justin, and the two just sit together with each other. Justin looks to Xander, and shrugs. "Boss... I have to admit something... It's kind of awkward sitting with the boss." "Justin... How long have you been in the mercenary job?" "Since I was 6... So 14 years." "How long have you worked for me?" "8 years." "How many times have we done this?" "615 times." "How many times has it been awkward?" "611 times. The 4 other times were when I was drunk." "Yeah... It's been rather fun hanging with you. I wonder what I would have done without you..." "Dead." "Yep. You think the X games is stupid?" "Of course. It's idiotic, and I think you're an idiot for doing it. But, you pay me, and I'll just do what you say. Can't really fight it, sir." "... Yeah, I'm stupid for doing it. But hey, it could be fun! Besides... This might scare you... But this entire thing has a point." "What? But... If you say it's a surprise, I'll beat the living shut out of you." "Ooh, I like it when you threaten me with physical violence. Makes me feel so scared. Now, we are going to join forces with one or two of these super rookies. I heard some real infamous people came here. Like the Dynamo pirates, and the Heavenly Pirates. Rumors that the Attack pirates might be heading here from Water 7. Should be a little fun. Remember when those guys attacked the Benjamin alliance? Now that, was awesome! I mean, I heard of them, but when I heard the captain beat up both Jakk and Felix, I mean... Wow! You thought anyone would just mess with a Warlord like that?" "You. You stole from him." "Oh yeah! I kind of forgot stealing from someone. Especially when that person can kill me with a flute. I actually heard he could do that. Do you think he actually did do that?" "I did actually kill someone with a tea cup once... So yeah." "Oh yeah, I saw you do that. Did that poor man deserve that?" "He was a serial killer. You know that I hate wasteless killings. Only if they deserve it, or if it helps you." "You know, we need to talk more. You're a fun guy Justin. Hey, I'm hiring dozens of strippers for the party, want some?" "Give me a red head. Oh, a short one. Short red heads are the best. She also has to be around my age." "Yeah, I thought so." Xander laughs, and chews on his cigar, with Justin nibbling on his burrito. - Rangton, Freya, Malk, and Zozo were at a market place, and some guy with a sign on him that said 'talk to me, i'm a pirate with an attitude', and he was handed ing out papers to pirates. Rangton took it, and read it. "'Hey, wanna beat the living shit out of pirates and win 10,000,000 } for it? Then join the X games'. Hey, I like beating the shit out of people for money! I wonder... What if we could make two teams? It should help. Hey pirate with an attitude, what are the rules to this whole crap plan from your boss X." "Well, you need a team of 5, and one of them must be the boss." "I'M BOSS!" "Okay, the subscription fee is 1,000,000 }." Rangton groans, and looks to everyone. "Malk... How much do we have?" "Umm... Let me see... Carry the two... Ness bought a round, hoping to impress that one girl... And then we found out that she was against alcohol, so Ness drank a bottle of tequila... So... We have about 1,380,000 }." "Oh... WE DON'T EVEN HAVE ENOUGH! SHIT! WE NEED THAT EXTRA TEAM!" "So unsightly. Ladies, remember that some people can be so savage, just like this small and fat drunken oaf who is barking like the mad dog he is." "... Sounds like one of my ex-fiancé..." Rangton looked to the woman, and freaked out. The woman was at 7 feet tall, with an angel outfit around her, she had wings on, had long white hair, and had two bows on the sides of her head. She was surrounded by easily 30 women, and they all have Rangton snarls. Rangton, just started to sweat, and nearly exploded into a sprint. "HILLARY! OH SHIT, IT IS ONE OF MY EX-FIANCÉS!" "Rangton, sweety... I remember you a few years ago. How old was I?" "22." "You?" "35. It was... It was a mistake." Hillary growled, and walked up to Rangton, snarling more and more. "9 years ago... You left me... On the altar..." "Look, Hillary... Like I told you, your parents, your sister, and my family... WE WERE DRUNK! WE ONLY KNEW EACH OTHER FOR A WEAK! EVEN YOUR MOM SAID THAT I WAS RIGHT! WHY ARE YOU STILL PISSED?!" "Well... I'm glad. Now I don't have to wake your drunk fat ass every day, and instead, be a happy single woman." "Okay. Well, now that we both admit that we were mistakes, let's be friends! Oh, you don't agree, well, I don't care. Now, if you excuse me, my friends and I are going to find some money. You don't happen to have any money you wish to give to the man you hate the most?" "Oh, I'm sorry, I gave all my money to the man who stabbed me in the gut." "Tell your uncle Lester I give my condolences." "Well, he's still at the cemetery, so..." "That's good, I need to take a piss." "Aww, you still care." "Hey, we had some fun times. Fuji?" "... Even I still smile, from that thought." Rangton laughs, and a young girl walks up to Rangton. She is 14 years old, with little gold wings on her head, and she has a red cape. She goes to Rangton, and puts her palm on his gut. "Angel Fury..." Rangton puts his hand on the girls arm, and lifted her up. It was hard, seeing as how she is as tall as him. Rangton looks at her, and starts counting on his finger. "Wait... Nah, you're too old to be my kid. Any reasons for revenge, and if it's because I have a penis, I'm going to throw you in a pool." "You... Dare dishonor madam Hillary's honor! HOW DARE YOU?!" "How dare I! How dare YOU DISHONOR HER?!" "What the hell are you talking about?" "I JUST START MAKING THIS SHIT UP WHEN I START TALKING! NOW, TELL ME IN 20 SECONDS... WHAT'S YOUR NAME, WHY DID YOU JOIN THESE LADIES, WHY DID YOU EVEN THINK ASSULT IS A GOOD IDEA, AND WHY AM I SCREAMING?!" "My name is Joy. They are helping me grow up, and become a real woman. Because assaults are a good idea for pirates. Because you are secretly terrified of Hillary, and trying not to scream." "I LIKE THAT NAME! GOOD REASONS, IF A LITTLE WEIRD! THE BEST REASON FOR ASSAULTS! THAT'S TRUE!" Rangton feels a sword nearly slice him in half, and he dodges it, dropping the girl. A woman with pink hair, white robes, and holding a yellow katana, puts her sword back in her sheath, having a disapproved look on her face. "Well... I'm sorry, I thought you were sexually harassing my friend." "Hey! Look, I prefer my ladies like I prefer my champagne. Old, but not too old. Also, has to be curved shape, and most importantly... She has to be bubbly." Rangton walks away, and looks to Freya, snapping his finger. Freya, grabs her katana, and wanders to the woman. "Tell me... Your name?" "Lorrie." "Well... I thought you and I could be rivals... Too bad. You're not on my level." Freya smirks, and walks away. Lorries, draws her sword, but Freya blocks it with one katana. She chuckles a little, and walks away, her smirk growing even more. "Now... I hope your boss Is stronger." Zozo, a little scared by the sight, saw Lorrie. He saw that her breast were falling out of her robes, and he hid his face, while it was blushing. "LADIES, PLEASE STAY AWAY! I AM IN A SERIOUS RELATIONSHIP! Nearly all the woman saw Zozo, and they surrounded him. "He's so cute, and so innocent!" "I just want to eat him up!" "Hey pal, wave your tail for us!" Zozo is scared, and he hides behind Malk. They hear screams, and two men come from the crowd of woman. One with large spiky hair, and one with red marks all over him. Hillary scowls, and takes her gloves off. "Delphir and Canatos. They're men of the Dynamo pirates... With Canatos being the first mate" Canatos, the man with spiky hair, gets in front of the group, and drips a bag of cash at the pirates feet. "1 million }." He walks away, and Delphir looks to the groups of women. He snarls, starts to crouch, and screams at the top of his guts. "YOU FOOLS! YOU DARE FIGHT US MEN?! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT WE HAVE THE POWER OF MASCULINITY ON OUR SIDES?! YOU'RE ALL FAR TOO WEAK TO EVEN BATTLE ME!" "Delphir!" "Sorry big bro... Just telling some weaklings the hard truth... It's just... THEY ALL FUCKING PISS ME OFF WAY TOO DAMN MUCH! I JUST WANT TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THEM! IN FACT, THAT'S WHAT I'M GOING TO DO! I'M KICKING ASS!" Delphir rushes at Zozo, kicking him in the face. Zozo takes a few steps back, and puts his fist up. "WHAT THE HELL?!" "SCREW YOU, MONKEY MAN! IT'S TIME TO KICK ASS!" "I wouldn't put it like that... But I agree." A man, in robes, walks in, and he sets his arms apart. "Hello, my name is Ouki... And you all are already dead." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The X Fights Arc